The present invention relates to a cabinet, for example, fabricated of sheet metal, in which an edge of a side wall and an edge of a rear wall are joined together in such a manner that on pivoting they engage with one another to form a joint which prevents separation of said walls.
Cabinets of the above description are known, however cabinets of this type is that the parts thereof engaging with one another form a projecting portion so that the handling of the closet is rendered difficult, and it is also difficult to place several closets in a row in a plane relationship.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet which has an even planar outer surface, and does not require separate means for mounting shelf supports.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet which can be assembled without fastening means so that the same can be shipped unassembled. In addition, the present device has good strength characteristics and is reliably effective for the purposes intended.